Paradise By The Dashboard Light
by Compelled
Summary: SoRiku


**"Well, I remember every little thing, as if it happened only yesterday. Parking by the lake, and there was not another car in sight. And I never had a girl, looking any better than you did, and all the kids at school; they were wishing they were me that night. And now our bodies are oh-so-close and tight. It never felt so good, it never felt so right..."**

Riku had grinned to himself as he glanced at the blushing brunette next to him, and pulled up by the lovely beach, the stars sparkling on the water. He was so gorgeous, he most beautiful thing in the entire school. Dark neon blue eyes, wide with innocence and unspoken- but thought, definatly though- innuendos. A cocky, postive attitude and winning smile. Flawless skin, and fidgeting fingers. And he, Riku, was going to steal a kiss from the boy. He seemed to glow with anticipation and love, and Riku leaned over close to brush fingertips on his knee, and point out a grouping of bright stars. Sora looked over at him and thier lips met gently, the kiss immediatly deepening. This was not what he expected, for sure.

And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife C'mon! Hold tight!  
C'mon! Holdtight!  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night I can see paradise by the dashboard light.

_"Ain't no doubt about it, we were doubly blessed.  
'Cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed.  
Ain't no doubt about it, Baby got to go and shout it.  
Ain't no doubt about it, we were doubly blessed..."_

Poor, sneaky, little Riku hadn't even seen it coming. He still thought Sora was cute, sweet, and perfect. Sora just so happened to think that Riku was the biggest cocktease he'd ever met. For unkown reasons people didn't seem to see the sex in blunt, sarcastic asshole. Sora did though, oh Sora did. He saw the glimmering tormenting lust in those teal eyes, his thin lips slicked and awaiting to be ravished. The other was built, lovely, mouthwatering forarms and oohmynow, was that a six pack? The moment he gently brushed the lips of the devil over Sora awaiting ones he was yanked into the sickly pleasurable depths of the 'innocent's' mind. A tongue was shoved agaisnt his lips, those very lips emmiting a slick groan, only driving Sora on more. He slipped fingers in the boy's pants, nails scraping over his silky silver pubic hair, pretty oceanic green orbs rolling back into his head.

**"'Cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed.  
Baby, don't ya hear my heart, you got it drowning out the radio.  
I've been waiting so long for you to come along and have some fun,  
And I gotta let you know; no you're never gonna regret it.  
So open up your eyes I got a big surprise.  
It'll feel all right.  
I wanna make your motor run.  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight, it never felt so good, it never felt so right."**

Sora was going to get loved tonight, Riku knew it from the moment the shorter boy shoved his mid-back into the dashboard infront of them. Their clothes were stripped quickly, and every bruising bite and tantalizing suck to the neck was resulted in the more tanned nipples being pinched and pulled, his pecs massaged lightly. Riku wouldn't be suprised if Sora nipped out his own name at this point, he was obviously marking the elder. He was going to be loved so well. And Riku was overjoyed that he was going to be the one to do it. The silverette was going to cherise this moment forever, he could feel it.

And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife C'mon! Hold tight!  
C'mon! Hold tight!  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night I can see paradise by the dashboard light Though its cold and lonely in the deep dark night In the deep dark night Paradise by the dashboard light You got to do what you can And let Mother Nature do the rest Ain't no doubt about it We were doubly blessed 'Cause we were barely seventeen And we were barely

_**"We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night.  
We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night..."**_

Things were going so fast. Scarily fast. The car was a blur of smooth flesh and sticky fluids. Neither of them could belive it. How well, how in sync they were. It was truly meant to be.

[RADIO BROADCAST]  
OK, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here,  
Two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth,  
There's the windup, and there it is, a line shot up the middle,  
Look at him go. This boy can really fly! He's rounding first and really turning it on now, he's not letting up at all, he's gonna try for second; the ball is bobbled out in center, and here comes the throw, and what a throw! He's gonna slide in head first, here he comes, he's out! No, wait, safe-safe at second base, this kid really makes things happen out there. Batter steps up to the plate, here's the pitch-he's going, and what a jump he's got,  
he's trying for third, here's the throw, it's in the dirt-safe at third! Holy cow, stolen base! He's taking a pretty big lead out there, almost daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher glances over, winds up, and it's bunted, bunted down the third base line, the suicide squeeze is on! Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close, here's the throw,  
here's the play at the plate holy cow,  
I think he's gonna make it!

But then, things went wrong. The boy stopped, staring into those gorgeous eyes. He had to know, he had to. What would happen after this? Woud they date, would their familes and friends accept them? Did they really want that to happen? They couldn't afford a one night stand. Couldn't handle. So, with shaking hands, he took a deep breath and said...

_"Stop right there! I gotta know right now! Before we go any further!  
Do you love me? Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me? Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me!? Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me!? Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now.  
Before we go any further.  
Do you love me!? Will you love me forever!?_

The honest responce that he got suprised both boys. He didn't know. The questionier was suprised, but slightly gratful at the honesty. But, he wasn't bout to let up. Oh no, he had to know.

**"Let me sleep on it.  
Baby, Baby, let me sleep on it.  
Let me sleep on it, and I'll give you an answer in the morning.  
Let me sleep on it, Baby, Baby, let me sleep on it.  
Let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer in the morning.  
Let me sleep on it.  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning."**

_"What's it gonna be boy?  
C'mon ive got all night.  
Whats it gonna be boy?  
Yes or no!  
Whats it gonna be boy, YES or NO!!!!"_

**"Let me sleep on it.  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it.  
Let me sleep on it, and I'll give you an answer in the morning.  
Let me sleep on it."**

They bantered back and forth for a few minutes, discussing possibilities, quivering with the lust fogging their minds.

_"Will you love me forever?"_

**"Let me sleep on it..."**

_"Will you love me forever!?!?!?!"_

But then, the dominate realized something. It would be worth it... so worth it. He wanted the other boy than ever, more than he could imagine. He thread his fingers through the long, damp hair and kissed him gently. He rambled on like a maniac declaring his devoted. And that was enough for the other.

**"I couldn't take it any longer.  
Lord I was crazed and when the feeling came upon me, like a tidal wave, I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave, that I would love you to the end of time.  
I swore that I would love you to the end of time!"**

Of course, nothing is perfect and every relationship was bound to crack a bit. Besides, they were barely seventeen and they were barely dressed. Both boys knew that being young was never good for making relations. But, they were bound by promise and sweet kisses. And when things were good, they were soo good. But most of the time, they were bad.

_**"So now I'm praying for the end of time to hurry up and arrive.  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive.  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow but God only knows what I can do right now.  
I'm praying for the end of time, it's all that I can do.  
Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you!!"**_

There was one thing they both always agreed on when telling the story. One thing that held them together.  
**"It was long ago and it was far away and it was so much better that it is today."**  
_"It never felt so good it never felt so right, we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife."_

* * *

So... yeah. I hope this isn't too confusing for anyone; it was alot better in my head. T_T Props to those who can tell who's lyrics are whose.  
Underlined are just the song. The song is Paradise By The Dashboard Light by Meatloaf. It brings good memories.


End file.
